


Lords, Ladies, and Loyal Protectors

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Cannibilism, Child Abuse, Countires as servants, Female Harry Potter, Forced Labor Camps, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Institutions, Nelo is a bad ass and I love him, Original Character - Freeform, Reform Schools, Sex Slavery, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: When Nelo Markendeya was put in charge to protect young Matilda Potter with his life, he was eager to assist the Mistress of Death. However, when he met the small girl who held that title, he didn't plan on becoming so attached to her. It just happened.What if you involve a suspicious lord and his butler into the mix, it may complicate things. A lot.((Sorry about the description. I'll change it later, I promise))





	Lords, Ladies, and Loyal Protectors

**Chapter One**

 

In Surrey, England, it was heavily snowing. Thick, white clusters of ice fell down to the Earth, creating a cloud-like blanket. It was pure, nothing harming or disrupting the beautiful sensation. The moonlight glistened onto the crystal covers, making the snow look like it was glowing like the brightest of lights. The street lights were turned on, brightly highlighting the snow-covered roads. 

However, there was one area of Surrey where the virgin like snow had been touched. Had been rid of any purity it previously held. If you venture down to Sunnyside Park, there was a trail of incredibly small footprints, complete with little toes. Beside the footsteps, there were numerous dribbles of dark red blood right beside each footstep, They were like grotesque polka dots. They prints stopped at a bridge, going over a frozen over lake. 

Under said bridge there sat a young girl. She was no older than the age of three years old, and the condition she was in (with all regards considered) was nothing short of despicable. 

She had midnight black hair, long and curly. Her locks were tarnished with blood, making some of the thick red substance drips from the ringlets. Her wonderful porcelain skin had been marred with bruises, scratches, and the infamous blood that seem to take over almost every inch of her body. And, the most unacceptable, there was semen (both dried and wet) leaking from in between her fragile legs. She wore nothing but a large, holy T-Shirt three times her size. 

The small child was curled up in the fetal position, her back against the red-bricked bridge. The rest of her body was touching the snow-covered ice. Through her chattering teeth, tears were running down her heart-shaped face. 

At some point, throughout her sobs, the small child heard a loud ‘meow’ could be heard. Curious, she lifted her head up to see a pitch black cat, eyes red as a rose. They almost seemed to be glowing in the darkness. The toddler smiled weakly, reaching out to shakily pet the feline. The cat responded by butting his head into her hand for a scratched. “Pwetty…” She coughed loudly through her chattering teeth. “Pwetty kitty…” 

The cat meowed again, purring against her form before making himself comfortable on her lap. He was warm and the girl found that comfortable, her hands resting against the purring animal softly. The cat looked up at the small form, his eyes searching the dim emerald gems above. “Hello young mistress~” The voice was a low tenor, and it soared inside the girl’s head. 

The small child merely blinked, looking down at the cat. Too delirious to be horrified, even more, she scratched the cat's ears again. In response, said cat nuzzled into her to keep the child warm. “You will become the Mistress of Death, Small one.” The voice spoke again, his tone warm. “And one with such an honor should not be treated as you have. It’s disgraceful.” 

The girl blinked again, tilting her head slightly. “Kitty...mad at me? I bad girl?” Her brows knitted together in confusion. 

“No no no, sweet child. Quite the opposite.” The cat purred and rubbed against her small form. “I’m offering to provide undying loyalty to a young lady with such high standings.” At that, the little girl tenderly clutched onto the fuzzy cat. “...Kitty stay?”

The response was immediate. “I will always stay, Young Mistress.” As the young girl fell asleep from delirium, the cat licked the back of her neck. A small rose with a pentagram grew on her creamy skin, and the cat jumped off of her lap. The cat transformed into a tall man, picking up the child with a single scoop. 

“I will always stay, and I will always protect you.” The man gazed down at her sleeping form. “Matilda Maeve Potter.”

 

**~~~**

When Matilda woke up from her deep slumber, she felt as if she was floating. The fluffiest of clouds, warm as if rays of the sun were shining down upon her. Her surroundings were filled with nothing but comfort and safety. She liked this dream. But, her curiosity got the best of her as she sleepily opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she observed her surroundings. 

Her eyes finally focused on a man, sitting in a chair beside her bed. The man was pale, a mass of black hair sitting on top of his head. His eyes were red as the roses in Aunt Petunia’s garden, and his features were both pensive and warm as he gazed upon her. But, a meticulously hidden cold nature was below the surface. He wore a classy tuxedo, complete with a bowtie. 

Matilda blinked again, trying to make her vision less blurry, and looked at the man. His eyes were the same shade as her cat’s the previous night...and her cat wasn’t there…

Putting two and two together, she looked at Nelo with an unfocused gaze. “You my kitty?” The man chuckled, his hand coming to rest on her tiny head. Although she flinched at first, she almost immediately melted into the loving touch. “Yes, Young Mistress, I am your kitten.” 

Matilda’s gaze turned curious, looking at Nelo with question. “Name?” With the man’s help, she sat up on the bed. “What name?” The man returned his hand to her hair, his thumb now making massaging motions with his thumb. “My name is Nelo Markendeya, my dear love.” He smiled gently, looking at her intently. “And I am your protector.”


End file.
